Charlie Hudson
Charlotte Rose "Charlie" Hudson '''is the main character in the fanfiction series, I Was Here , by HappyHollyWolly on Fanfiction.net. She is a Freshman student of William McKinley High School. Charlie is known for being quite shy and timid, and not really mixing with other people much. In One, she rejected Santana Lopez's proposal to join the Cheerios. Charlie doesn't have any friends in High School, besides her older brother, his girlfriend and step-brother. As of Two, Charlie is an active member of New Directions. Charlie is the younger sister of Senior student Finn Hudson. Before the series, her and Finn's mother, Carole, married Burt Hummel. Therefore, his son, Kurt, became their step-brother. Charlie Hudson is portrayed by an Unknown SiteModel. Biography Early Life Charlie and her older brother Finn, were raised by their mother Carole. Their father, Christopher, was a United States Marine and died in Iraq before Charlie was born and when Finn was very young. While Finn discovered his love of singing from a young age, Charlie was different. She was shy and studied alot, keeping near perfect grades for all of elementary school and middle school. Charlie does this in an attempt to make her mother happy and proud of her. More recently, Charlie gained a step-brother in Kurt Hummel, when her mother married Burt. Hold Me Tight And Don't Let Go One Charlie is first introduced on her first day of High School at William McKinley. She bee-lines down the hall on her way to class. She see's Finn being interview by Jacob Ben Isreal. She is then met by Santana Lopez. She proposed that she join the Cheerios and be her protégée, but Charlie refused and walks on. She is then given a freshman slushie by the Hockey players. Two Charlie, still adament to making friends, had settled into her routine at school. It was one day in the cafeteria, when she was having lunch, that the Glee Club burst into one of their big numbers (We Got The Beat). This ends up starting a food fight, and Charlie scrambles out of the room before she is hit by more flying spaghetti. Later that day, after cleaning herself up, Charlie was making her way to the library to do homework, when she hears Sugar Motta auditioning for the glee club. She states that it sounded like cats being drowned. Finn, who has drifted off during one of Rachel's rambles, sees Charlie walking past. He runs after her a pleads with her to join the glee club. After forcing her into the choir room, Charlie finally accepts, under the condition that she doesn't sing solos and just sways in the back. Rachel welcomes her to the glee club with a hug. Three The chapter opens in Algebra class with Charlie trying to determine when the bell is going to ring. Detasting anything to do with maths, Charlie counts down, before the bell prematurely goes off. The students begin to pack up their things when their teacher, Mrs Spitler, announces there is a test. Behind Charlie, two girls exchange hurtful comments about her. Donna and Jenna went to the same middle school as Charlie and are known for their money and bitchiness. After exitting the classroom, the two blondes shove into Charlie purposely, causing her to drop her books. Jenna passes an unrelated comment about her brother, before they move on. Blaine, who witnesses this, goes over and helps Charlie pick up her books again. He reminds her that it was bullying that caused Kurt to transfer schools last year. Charlie tells him that she'll sort it and not to tell Finn or Kurt. Santana arrives and tells Blaine to leave. Santana, again, tries to get Charlie to join the Cheerios. Charlie, in a grouchy mood from the incident, is short with Santana. Santana tells Charlie that there is one freshman spot open on the Cheerios each year and with her pull as captain, Santana can get Charlie the spot. Santana tells her how she'd be a great Cheerio and hot in a uniform, and having boys falling at your feet. She also tells her that she'll stop asking her when hell freezes over. Charlie ultimately accepts and goes to class. But, she only accepts so that she can rub it in Jenna and Donna's faces later. Four TBD Personality Charlie is introduced as being shy and quite timid. She doesn't really involve herself much with other people and would rather be on her own. Unlike her brother, she doesn't give in easy to peer pressure. When Santana tries to convince her to join the Cheerios, she refuses. Appearance Charlie is said to be good-looking in One, when Santana says "You didn't get your good looks from Finn anyway". She has long hair, which is either worn in natural curls or straight. She has lightly tanned skin and hazel eyes. Relationships Finn Hudson '''Relationship: '''Brother-Sister Finn and Charlie have a typial older brother-younger sister relationship. Finn looks out for Charlie, as stated in One. He would try to protect her from swirlies and patriotic wedgies, but couldn't protect her from the freshman slushies as it was 'tradition'. Charlie jokingly makes fun of Finn, but doesn't know whether to be insulted from her and Santana's talk in One. Rachel Berry '''Relationship: '''Friends Charlie and Rachel seem to have a good relationship with each other. Charlie obviously knows Rachel, her being Charlies brothers girlfriend, and they seemingly get along. When Charlie joins glee club in Two, Rachel welcomes her with a hug. Santana Lopez '''Relationship: '''Friends, Master-Protogée Santana and Charlie interact in One, where Santana propositions to Charlie to join the Cheerios as her appointed second-in-command (or Sub-bitch, as she called it). Charlie turns her down, initially. Charlie, originally, didn't want to be a part of any clubs or teams, but after reluctantly joining the New Directions in Two, Santana asks the freshman again in Three. Ultimately, Charlie accepts Santana's offer to join the Cheerios. Blaine Anderson '''Relationship: '''Friends Charlie and Blaine have met before the events of ''I Was Here ''occasionally. In Three, they interact, when Blaine helps Charlie after an incident with two bullies. Blaine advises Charlie to make it stop, and Charlie friendly tells him that she'll sort it and not to tell Finn or Kurt. Donna Warren '''Relationship: '''Bully-Victim, Rivals Donna has known Charlie since Middle School, if not Elementary. Donna takes advantage of her popularity to bully to bully other students, including Charlie. She is introduced in Three and her attacks turn physical quickly, including knocking Charlie in the shoulder so that she dropped her books. Danny Masterson '''Relationship: '''Friends, Love-interest TBD Songs Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go Solos None So Far Solos (In A Duet) None So Far Solos (In A Group) None So Far Group Number Back Up Vocals None So Far Trivia *Charlie had one friend in Elementary and Middle School, Katie, but she moved away in 2009. *Charlie describes herself as being shy and unsocialable. *Quinn was Charlie's babysitter before she and Finn began dating, leading to her meeting Santana and Brittany. This is possibly how Quinn and Finn met. *Charlie sings when getting ready in the bathroom in the morning, as stated by Finn. *Although she originally said she wasn't going to join any clubs, by Four, she was already a member of New Directions and the Cheerios. Gallery df591716152d11e29b5b123138140bce_7.jpg Bt24.jpg f82abed051d111e2a0d522000a1f970a_7.jpg bt22.jpg bt21.jpg 0e95abace86a11e1b6791231380e6c3a_7.jpg 056aa230e99111e1a4431231381407ca_7.jpg a4f7259ef1f711e19ca422000a1de2f9_7.jpg b35c2f80d91511e1925f22000a1cbf39_7.jpg bt20.jpg unholy_trinity1.jpg Quotes *"High School was a completely different ball game" '- Charlie, closing lines from One. *'"Is this FAME! or something?" '- Charlie, when New Directions break into We Got The Beat from Two. *'"This is going to be fun"' - Charlie, closing lines from Two. *'"Okay, the bell is going to ring in three...two...one. Damn. Let's try from five...four...*bell rings* Ah close enough" '- Charlie, voiceover from Three. *'"If I get the only freshman spot on the Cheerios, Donna will lynch me"'''- Charlie, to Santana from Three. Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Freshman Category:New Directions Members Category:Cheerios